


Candy (37)

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [7]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Candy, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Lloyd still has a sweet tooth.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai
Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741780
Kudos: 25





	Candy (37)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Lloyd-centric one for y'all. Set post-s10.  
> This is what happens at midnight when I'm eating sour cola candy and not sleeping.  
> Enjoy?

It was no secret to the rest of the Ninja, that the Green Ninja had a large sweet tooth, even now, almost four and a half years since they had first met the blond.

He discovered that someone had left a full packet of sour cola candy on the table in the kitchen. Lloyd checked if anyone was coming and upon seeing or hearing no one, he grabbed the packet and returned to his room.

Not long later, Kai entered the kitchen in search of his candy.

When he couldn't find it anywhere in the small room, he stuck his head back into the lounge room.

"Has anyone seen my cola candy?" he got a chorus of 'no', 'nope' and a 'have you asked Lloyd?' from Nya.

_He hadn't seen the blond all day, now that he was reminded of him. He'd go see._

When Kai approached the Green Ninja's room, he found the door ajar and the lights within were dimmed.

 _Lloyd could be asleep_ , it was nearly midnight after all but his missing candy still wasn't explained.

He stepped into the room and the light from the hallway was enough to illuminate Lloyd's desk, where a near-empty packet of sour cola candy and an empty Kit-Kat wrapper could be found.

_So, Lloyd still had a sweet tooth even after all these years, no surprise there._

**Author's Note:**

> Should I combine these all into one work or not?  
> Let me know.  
> This one turned out kinda cringy IDK.


End file.
